1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit for monitoring the spindle speed of a machine and for preventing a spindle from turning or spinning at a rate greater than a speed which has been selected as safe to operate at.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that in the operation of rotating machines, such as lathes, the spindle holding the work piece could operate or spin at an RPM greater than that which is determined as safe, whereby the work piece could actually fly off the spindle and the machine could be operating in a dangerous mode.